


Eloquence

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin and Elijah are step-brothers, i cant tag, just some sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: One of my single word inspired drabbles on tumblr (@ask-reed-detroit)! This is where I asked people to send in a random word and I had to write a lil one shot inspired by it :)





	Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> One of my single word inspired drabbles on tumblr (@ask-reed-detroit)! This is where I asked people to send in a random word and I had to write a lil one shot inspired by it :)

Gavin unlocked the door and quietly entered the house, hoping his parents wouldn’t hear.  
“Hey, Gav,” Elijah said, then - “Holy shit, what happened to you?” Gavin winced at how loud he was, immediately hushing his step-brother. Elijah rolled his eyes and dragged him upstairs by the wrist. He took him to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from a cupboard.  
“What happened?” he asked again, now they were out of earshot of their parents.  
“I got into a fight again…” Gavin muttered back, Elijah now cleaning the dried blood from his nose.  
“Of course, why did I even ask?” he replied with a small smile. Gavin’s face now clean, he moved onto cleaning his hand. “Tell me it was at least for a good reason?”  
“Some guy called me a fag, I punched him in the face, he punched back…” Gavin trailed off as Elijah laughed.  
“Good enough.”

Later, the two were in their room, Gavin sitting at a desk with the computer on, tapping his finger on the desk in thought. He groaned and hit his head against the table in defeat.  
“You alright over there?” Elijah’s voice questioned from the bottom bunk of the bed on the other side of the room.  
“Does it look like I am?” he sassed back.  
“Ok, ok, what’s up?” Elijah sat up on the bed, putting his book down beside him.  
“I’ve gotta do a stupid presentation for this debate thing we’re doing in class. I don’t know how to put together a presentation! Or debate!” Gavin complained, looking up as his step-brother approached the desk he was sitting at.  
“You’ve got to be… Eloquent,” Elijah said.  
“What the fuck does that mean?” Gavin looked up at him.  
“Speaking clearly and persuasively. You want to make people side with you,” he explained.  
“Could’ve just said that the first time,” Gavin mumbled as he went back to resting his head against the table.  
“Hey, c'mon, I’ll help you,” Elijah offered, pulling up a chair from his own desk at the other side of the room.

“Stop looking down at the paper, look at me,” Elijah said. He and Gavin had been working on the presentation for a few hours now, and now they were onto practicing it - Gavin standing at one end of the room and Elijah sitting at the other.  
“Eliii, I can’t do this!” Gavin whined, collapsing into the chair behind him in failure.  
“Come ooon, you can’t just give up! We’ve been working on this for hours, if you give up now I’ll kill you for wasting all that time I could’ve been reading or something,” he threatened jokingly.  
“Fine,” Gavin moaned, dragging out the vowel in complaint, standing up again and picking up the paper he threw in exasperation.  
“Remember what I said about eloquence. Be clear and try to persuade me to support your view!” Elijah added before Gavin began again.

“Dinner!” a call came from downstairs. The two made their way down to the dining room where there was food waiting for them, their parents already sat down.  
“So, how was school today?” Gavin’s step-dad asked.  
“Good - I got full marks on an assessment we had to do,” Elijah said.  
“Oh, that’s great, well done! Of course, we’d expect no less of you, you genius,” he laughed teasingly. Elijah simply smiled, taking a bite of his food. Gavin rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. His step-dad wouldn’t really care about what happened in his day anyway, he only cared about his genius boy Elijah. He didn’t matter.  
“And what about you, Gav?” his mum asked.  
“It was nothing special. I’ve got to do a presentation, that’s about it really.” his mum didn’t inquire any further. He decided not to tell her about the fight he’d had after school. All he would get was disapproving looks and lectures - he was pretty sure his parents were already disappointed enough with him. They ate in awkward silence for a while.

Things between Gavin and his parents had always been slightly tense. Him and his mother had drifted apart after his father had left. Despite him being abusive to both of them towards the end of their relationship, he had apparently been much nicer before. It had all changed when he started doing drugs. Then, his mother met Ryan Kamski - Elijah’s dad. Eventually, they married, but Gavin had always got the impression that Ryan didn’t like him that much. He much favoured his own son, always brushing off his step-son and his achievements. His mum tried to be more to him, but things between them looked as if they were irreparable now - she seemed to prefer Elijah too. Gavin just wasn’t good enough, he supposed.

Elijah, however - Gavin was a little distrustful of him at first, but soon they grew close. They seemed to get on together like a house on fire. Elijah helped him heal after everything. He was always there if Gavin wanted to vent - and vice versa. They always got up to mischievous things together - Gavin was usually the one to get into trouble, but Eli always made it up to him. They were inseparable; always laughing, smiling and joking when they were with one another.

_If only that could have lasted._


End file.
